1. Technical Field
Some embodiments of the invention generally relate to keyboards. More particularly, some embodiments of the invention relate to keyboard attached to a personal computer (PC), a personal digital assistant (PDA), and other apparatuses.
2. Discussion
As the trend toward smaller, thinner, and lighter electronic devices continues, small and low-profile keyboards convenient for portability have been increasingly demanded by users. In addition, user demands have also included the need to reduce the drawbacks of low-profile keyboards. These drawbacks include, among other things, reducing the thickness of the keyboard (especially in notebook computers and other mobile devices) resulted in loss of tactile feel and reduced key travel distance.
Thus, there is a need to maintain the precision and operability of a keyboard, such as maintaining the length/depth of a keystroke, and maintaining tactile response, at the same time minimize the overall keyboard thickness.